innominefandomcom-20200213-history
Balseraphs
"And what's he, then, that says I play the villain? When this advice is free I give and honest, Probal to thinking, and indeed the course To win the Moor again?" -Iago/Lucifer, Othello (V.iii.336-339) Balseraphs, the Liars, are the first Band of demons. They oppose Seraphim. Resonance and Dissonance While Seraphs have an unsurpassed closeness to the Symphony, Balseraphs have the ability to drown the Symphony out in a limited space by amplifying their personal demonic symphony. The average Balseraph is far more powerfully selfish than just about any other demon. So much so that, by filling the aforementioned spaces with the sounds of their personal symphonies, they can convince another of just about anything via a contest of wills. If one defines "to lie" as "to deliberately state something other than what one believes to be true", Balseraphs cannot lie without causing themselves significant pain -- it is in fact dissonant for them to say anything that does not agree with their personal symphonic truth. (The disconnect unnerves them.) Rather, they believe truth to be a construct of will -- the Truth is the construct of God, an Omniscient and Omnipotent Being whose Will forever spreads over an infinite span of the Universe. However, at least in some small areas, The Balseraph can push this aside with their own version of the Truth: A twisted and unsightly thing which greatly resembles the Truth, but is most certainly not the Truth. Tolkien coined the term: Orc from the Elf, Neotenized/Tenderized Human from the Demi-God. It is not that they "Don't realize they are lying"; It is just that they tend to disagree with the idea that the Truth is anything but something maintained by The Force of The Will. They are swept away by the Currents of Khaos, enraptured by the Void, and forever maddened by the unceasing noise of it all. If Khaos is white noise, Music is Order, and those who align themselves with a special song do in fact align their souls. The sum of the whole is greater than its parts. Aptitudes Balseraphs are masterful manipulators. This trait is used in the War in a wonderful variety of ways, ranging from Politics, to Men in Black "cover-up" jobs, to random people in low levels of power committing suicide, the ultimate expression of the Void's victory over Life. Make no mistake though, they make excellent lieutenants to higher-ranking/more accompolished demons, whether it be the realm of Khaos or on God's Kingdom, Earth. But, being a Balseraph doesn't necessarily entitle one to greater respect or authority, and indeed through time and dedication, many a Balseraph have been enticed back into the Choir. While Seraphim genuinely do - or at least to a vague, but not an unexplainable extent - outrank other Angels. Balseraphs do not necessarily have any sort of "Special Authority" in Hell's "Every Demon For Himself" power structure. However, they would very much like to delude themselves into thinking so, so they do, and Superiors try to keep them happy with empty appointments and titles (The more convincing the magic trick/plan for appointments and titles these "Superior" Balseraphs can make, the better). Celestial Appearance Balseraphs look like twisted and deformed versions of Seraphim in the Celestial realms -- six-eyed, bat-winged dragons whose smarmy scales and withering looks are forever sad to look upon. However, it is blatantly obvious to any observer who should happen upon that wretched sight that they are not the type of dragon that frolics with little Jackie Paper AKA Jack Rendar AKA ☀ AKA ΑΡΓ AKA Υριελ AKA Gilgamesh AKA UR AKA Hammur-Rabbi AKA Great Teacher AKA How are you Today? AKA Oh just fine how about you? - No, indeed they are a bunch of deeply confused and malevolent wretches. Stereotype * All Balseraphs are cultured and refined, but wear fake smiles and see with empty eyes: The Eyes of the Void, forever hungry. External Links * World Weavers Site -- Balseraphs Category:Demons Category:Band